This application is a request for continuing support for a predoctoral NIDA Training Program in Neuroscience, which was founded at The University of Michigan (DM) in 1995. The major goal of the Program is to recruit and develop student interest in research related to the biological basis of substance abuse, and to provide the necessary administrative, faculty and educational resources for students with these interests to pursue a Ph.D. degree in the field of neuroscience. To be eligible for support by the NIDA Training Program students first must gain admittance to an existing DM graduate program in the biological, biomedical or natural sciences, such as the Interdepartmental Graduate Program in Neuroscience. Students nominated for support by the NIDA Training Program in Neuroscience are selected on the basis of two criteria: (a) academic qualifications and references (ie., academic excellence), and (b) the relevance of their program of study and research to the NIDA mission. After admission to the NIDA Training Program students pursue a program of study in the basic neurosciences, including a required course on the neuropsychopharmacology of substance abuse. The faculty in the NIDA Training Program in Neuroscience consist of (a) Fifteen Core NIDA Training Faculty, all of whom have research interests in the biological basis of substance abuse. Most of these faculty are PI or Co-Pi on a NIDA-funded research grant. Students in this Program are expected to conduct their dissertation research with one of the Core NIDA Training Faculty. Collectively, the Core NIDA Training Faculty provide considerable expertise in the neurobiology and biopsychology of many drugs<pf abuse, especially opiates, psychomotor stimulants, sedative-hypnotics and benzodiazepines. (b) In addition, the NIDA Training Program faculty are assisted by over 90 Neuroscience Resource Faculty. The latter provide invaluable assistance to the NIDA Training Program because of their involvement in many aspects of the Neuroscience Graduate Program. They may also serve as co-mentors to students supported on the NIDA Training Grant. The NIDA Training Program is administered by a Director and 2 Co-Directors, with the continuing advice of a three member Executive Committee.